EP 1 165 159 B1 describes a column for treatment of whole blood or blood plasma, to a method for extracorporeal removal of blood group A and blood group B antibodies from whole blood or blood plasma, to a saccharide-linker-O-matrix product and to use thereof in the column during the method for extracorporeal removal. The saccharide is a blood group determinant A or a blood determinant B, while the matrix can be a polymer, a plastic or a polysaccharide, especially agarose. The linker is an alkyl that can bear an aromatic moiety, a peptide, a protein or a polysaccharide.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,746 B2 discloses a separation material comprising a saccharide coupled to a linker, agarose as matrix coupled to the linker, wherein the linker is an alkyldiamine or an anilyl alkyl alcohol derivative.
While these separation materials show very good properties in separating e.g. blood antibodies, there is still a desire to provide new materials enabling an enhancement of the performance.